Konata
Konata Izumi is one of the main characters of '' Lucky Star''. Moveset Neutral B - The Caterpillar Konata starts thinking about a Caterpillar, which appears in a Thinking Bubble. Pressing Down makes Konata drop it. If it touches an enemy, it poison him/her. If it touches the ground, the caterpillar turns into a Slip Trap. Side B - Mikuru Beam Konata says "Mikuru Beam!" and shoots a laser from her eye. Depending from where the opponent is, the laser is close ranged or long ranged. However, there's a small hitlag while she's charging it. It can't hurt small characters, unless they jump. Up B - Spinning Kick Konata does a leg spin and flies up. She will stay in the air spinning for as long as the player keep pressed the B Button. However, she can't go left or right. Down B - Drinking Milk Konata will drink some milk, which restore 50% of her life. Final Smash - Cheerleading Army A bunch of cheerleaders appear on stage. Konata becomes one of them. Everytime one is touched, they recieve 10% damage. It ends with a final lunge from them all which is pretty powerful. Comparable to DK's Final Smash. Taunts (Note: She talks in Japanese, these are the translations) Down Taunt- "Timotei" Side Taunt- "I'm sorry" Up Taunt- (Disguised as Haruhi) "Welcome to our cafe, Master." ''Character Description'' Konata is a hardcore otaku, she loves anime and adult video games, due to her father's influence. He buys adult games for himself, so she is able to play and enjoy them. In fact, when she became eighteen, Konata was overjoyed, since she could now go buy and play ero-games legally. In the anime, Konata constantly refers to or parodies several popular games, anime, and manga (such as Yu-Gi-Oh!, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuu'utsu, and even DragonBall Z) to annoy Kagami. Her favorite franchise seems to be the Haruhi series, as she has many Haruhi figurines and decorations that makes her room, once went to the Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekisō with her friends, and has "Hare Hare Yukai" and "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" as her ringtones. Konata also has a surprisingly good and mature voice when she sings certain karaoke songs. Despite her personality, Konata can be smart, but she hates studying; thus her grades are a bit uneasy. However, she is an expert in pulling an "all-nighter," frequently, (if not always,) getting the same grades as those who studied for a week. In contrast to her studying habits, she loves video games, to the extent that she can completely memorize the answers on trivia-based games. Occasionally, she feels the pressure and thinks about studying, but she never gets around to doing it. Konata is surprisingly athletic, despite her personality and lifestyle. Konata likes playing MMORPGs with her teacher, Ms. Kuroi. She often plays late into the night, hence why she tends to fall asleep in class, which makes her a frequent victim to her homeroom teacher, Nanako Kuroi. Ironically, Ms. Kuroi was also part of Konata's team in the same game and constantly nags her online and in real life about her grades and homework. Role In The Subspace Emissary Trivia *Agito confirmed that Konata is affected to Horniness-related attacks like Random Pole Dance. She's the first female character that is affected to them Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Anime Character Category:Female Category:Japanese Category:Teenagers Category:Human Category:Youtube Poop Category:Lawl X Category:Hero Category:Lucky Star Category:Offensive Category:Non-English Speaking